


St. Joseph

by OldShrewsburyian



Series: Saints for Unbelievers [4]
Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s04e02 Canticle, Gen, Hospitals, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian
Summary: St. Joseph is the patron saint of families and fathers.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday, Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday & Win Thursday
Series: Saints for Unbelievers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/759426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	St. Joseph

Fred Thursday sits in the hospital chair, and thinks about death. He turns over in his hands a sandwich wrapped in waxed paper, and thinks about the ways human beings become indispensable to each other.

 _Will he recover?_ Bright had asked. _He’ll be all right,_ Win had said, her eyes anxious. _‘Course he will._ She had smiled, undeceived.

In the bed, Morse keens — a small, helpless, unchildlike sound. Fred Thursday thinks about knowledge. He considers the possibility that his sergeant may not wake to know him, or to know himself. Perhaps it is enough if he wakes to be known.

**Author's Note:**

> St. Joseph is the patron saint of families and fathers.


End file.
